1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of mounting a galvanometer on a plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Galvanometers are widely used as light deflectors in various optical scanning apparatuses. As is well known, the galvanometers are driven by high frequency signals. However, when two galvanometers are mounted on a plate, which is generally made of a metal, or when a high frequency source exists in the vicinity of the plate supporting a galvanometer, there arises a problem that noise is generated in the high frequency drive signals and, as a result, optical scanning becomes nonuniform.
It is known that, when the plate is made of an electrically conductive material such as a metal and the galvanometer is fixed to the plate in electrically insulated relation thereto, noise generated in the high frequency signals for driving the galvanometer is reduced. Therefore, it has been proposed to reduce noise in the high frequency drive signals by using a mount made of a nonconductive material such as a plastic material for mounting the galvanometer on the plate.
However, the galvanometer mounted on the plate via a mount made of a plastic material or the like is disadvantageous in that, since the rigidity of the mount is low, the galvanometer resonates with vibrations of the other galvanometer mounted on the same plate or with vibrations of other movable devices, and the operation of the galvanometer becomes nonuniform.